backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
1986A
in 1986A.]] 1986A was an ABC timeline and a year in the 20th century. It was created when an elderly Biff Tannen from 2015 gave his younger self from 1955 a sports almanac to make himself rich. By this year, Biff Tannen controlled Hill Valley, and the residents had come to refer to it as Hell Valley. Events *'Date unknown': Marty McFly left his Switzerland boarding school to tour with his band. They played in Switzerland, Austria, and Venice.Biff to the Future #6 *'Tuesday, February 24': **Biff announced his run for President of the United States, as Richard Nixon had decided not to run for a sixth term in 1988. **3-D let Biff know that the German psychiatrist that Biff hired visited Dr. Emmett Brown and in the Hill Valley Insane Asylum and let him know that he had news about his condition. Biff learned that Doc Brown used a practice performed by certain Eastern religions to shut of certain higher functions of his brain, which put him in a state similar to patients that had been lobotomized. Biff had Skinhead track down Doc's dog, Einstein, to attempt to bring him out of his mental state. **Lorraine Baines McFly didn't want Biff to ruin the United States as he did to Hill Valley and her family, so she shot him in the chest. However, she failed as the bullet was stopped by the book that contained the record of people that he had paid off. *'Tuesday, March 3': Biff brought Marty, Dave and Linda back to Hill Valley so that he'd have the image of a family man during his presidential run. *'April': **Biff discovered that Doc Brown had built a time travel chamber. *'May': **Biff discovered that Marty McFly visited Doc at the asylum after Marty had received the letters that Doc wrote in hopes of getting him to become his assistant to make his time travel back to 1955 a reality. *'Friday, May 30:' **Biff blackmailed Doc into using the time machine, saying he'd kill Marty if he didn't, just as he did years before with Marty's father. He told Doc to send him to 1996 so he could pick up ten years worth of almanacs and business books so he could play the stock market, which he could use to show the American public that he was a savvy businessman. **Instead, Doc used a remote control override to send him back to March 18, 1884 instead. **Four hours later, Biff reappeared with a bullet hole in his head, as he was shot dead by his own great-grandfather in 1884. **Doc activated his electrified conducting mat, which electrocuted Biff's gang, preventing them from killing anybody. *'Saturday, May 31: '''Biff was declared dead by a power surge, and Lorraine was set to inherit his fortune. *[[June|'June']]: **Biff Tannen was buried, and his funeral had a large turnout, as the residents of Hill Valley wanted to make sure he was really dead. **Lorraine, Dave, Linda, and Marty McFly, along with Goldie Wilson and Doc Brown, announced that Biff's businesses would be closed and that they would work together to make Hill Valley once again a nice place to live. Appearances *[[Back to the Future (IDW Publishing)|''Back to the Future (IDW Publishing)]] **''Back to the Future: Biff to the Future'' ***Issue 6: "Biff to the Future: Part 6" References Category:Years